Game Over
by tinyalchemist
Summary: Edward has gotten Roy into a habit of video games.
"You killed someone? I'm so proud of you."

"The amount of sarcasm in your voice is riveting, Edward." The distracted voice answered, repetitive sound of thumbs mashing buttons joining in as cerulean eyes reflected gunfire and smoke. Ed only snorted as he found his seat on the couch next to Roy, who was surely to feel stiff tomorrow, with his hunched position over the controller. Ed set a bowl of popcorn on the empty cushion of the couch, sinking his hand into it as he leaned back to watch the show unfold.

"Watch it, guy on your left," Ed gestured a finger to the edge of the screen. Roy didn't budge, the sound of gunfire filling the room as he switched his attention to the new target. Both watched as blood filled the entirety of the screen, followed by a disheartening 'GAME OVER'.

"Dammit," Roy hissed as he let the controller hang from his fingers, throwing himself back on the couch. Ed snickered, and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, casting a sideways smirk to his lover. Fingers ran through black bangs, and with bitter reluctance, Roy clicked 'CONTINUE?'

"Aren't you happy I nagged you 'nto video games?" Ed teased, leaning to plant a kiss on Roy's cheek. Roy grunted, leaning ever so slightly into that quick kiss before returning his attention to the game. "Thrilled." He replied flatly, and the button mashing began again.

"Think of it as a way 't get your anger out." Ed shrugged, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth as flesh and metal feet found a resting place on the coffee table. "Best part is, you don't haf'ta move."

"God-fucking dammit! Edward-" Roy dropped the controller, and slammed back into the couch again, both hands running down his face. "I think you deliberately picked the hardest game you own." Ed snickered, and moved closer to Roy, wrapping his metal hand around his lover's shoulder.

"Should I get out Mario Party instead?"

Roy's eyes narrowed - he could practically _feel_ Edward's smug expression - and let his hands fall into his lap. "Very funny, Edward." His hand shoved Ed's head backwards, but within seconds he was back, with momentum to latch onto Roy. Feet snaked around thighs, and hands slipped themselves around Roy's waist as Ed locked down onto him.

"You _could_ always take a break 'nd watch a movie with me," The alchemist purred into his lover's ear as his breath hitched. "I've already got the popcorn 'nd everything." The tone in Ed's voice led Mustang to think of what he'd be missing out on if he refused, eyes casting sideways to meet Edward's devilish stare.

"I suppose a movie would be nice. What were you thinking?" Roy couldn't help but let his mind drift to the thought of the golden hue of Edward's hair, the way it felt when he ran his fingertips through it, the way it draped over his shoulders, sometimes falling independently from the rest of his golden locks. It was hard not to reach out and intertwine his hand with it when Edward clicked his tongue in thought.

"Dunno. Thought maybe we could watch something with action? We can't watch mystery anymore, 'cause _somebody_ ," Ed's nose wrinkled, "always spoils it before they can tell us themselves."

A sly smirk found its way onto Roy's face as he cast another side glance to his lover. "Perhaps you're jealous you couldn't deduce who the killer was?" A laugh left his mouth as he watched Ed reach for the pillow on the couch, smothering Roy with the pillow as he tightened the grip on Roy's legs with his feet.

"Fuckin' bastard!" Ed snarled, removing the pillow to find a messy-haired Roy underneath it. The sight alone was enough to break the angry façade, and Ed ran a hand through black locks, ruffling it up even further. "How about Die Hard or some shit? You always like those."

"Oh, I do like those..." Roy pondered a moment, placing a hand up to his chin. "Call it a date, then."

"Fix up your hair, and then we'll talk." Ed snickered, throwing the pillow to the side as he watched Roy struggle to maintain his hair. Roy let out a small grunt once his hair was back into place, and brushed it back ever so gently, giving Ed a raised eyebrow. "How do I look?"

"Like a model," Ed's eyes rolled at the sight, but warm hands around his waist took him by surprise, eyes widening as he was pulled into a kiss. Edward practically melted in kisses like these, soft, warm, but secure kisses that made him believe that time really _could_ stand still. Fingers trailed up from Roy's waist to his shoulders, and then found their way into black locks, messing up what had just been fixed. Edward could feel Roy smile underneath the kiss, and brought his small waist closer, eager to feel him against him.

Edward released the kiss after a minute of bliss, and softened his grip on Roy's hair. "Are you sure you're up for Die Hard? I feel like that kiss just sucked out all your manliness." Ed grinned, squeezing his eye shut as Roy cupped his ass.

"I think I can manage."


End file.
